


No Need to Worry

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: “Sweetheart, you don’t need to worry.”Prompt came from a prompt list on Tumblr.
Relationships: Scarlett Johansson/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	No Need to Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You paced back and forth in the living room of the apartment you shared with your girlfriend. You bit your lip nervously. You knew you shouldn’t have listened to these rumors about Scarlett dating Chris Evans, you knew they were just really good friends.

But it was hard not to listen to these rumors. You couldn’t help but let your insecurities get the best of you, even though you knew these rumors weren’t true. While you were looking at these rumors you saw all these pictures of Scarlett and Chris together from either them hanging out or from press tours they’ve done for the Avengers movies.

“Come on (Y/N), you know Scarlett would never cheat on you.” You whispered to yourself to try and calm yourself down.

The more you paced back and forth and the more your thoughts raced you felt tears rolling down your cheeks. Then that voice in your head kept saying that those rumors were true which caused more tears to fall.

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t even realize that Scarlett came home. When Scarlett walked into the apartment she had a smile on her face, she was so happy to finally be home and to spend time with you but her smile fell when she saw you pacing back and forth while tears were rolling down your cheeks.

She immediately closed the door and placed her bag down before going over to you. “Baby what’s wrong?”

At hearing her voice you finally stopped your pacing, you look over at the woman you love to find her looking at you, concern written all over her face. You open your mouth to say something but then close it.

Scarlett slowly reached over, placing her hand on your cheek and wiping away your tears that were still falling with her thumb. “Talk to me (Y/N), what happened?” 

You were quiet for a few moments, you looked away from Scarlett. “Are you cheating on me?” You whispered.

Scarlett was shocked when you asked that. “Of course not, why would you think that?” She wasn’t mad that you asked her this, she knows you well enough that know that you must have saw something that caused your insecurities to act up.

You didn’t say anything, you just went over to your laptop that was on the coffee table, you turn it around to show Scarlett what you saw. She walks over and picks up your laptop so she could read it.

“Oh baby.” She put the laptop down, she moves over to you and wrapped her arms around you. **“Sweetheart, you don’t need to worry.”** Scareltt rests her forehead against yours. “I love you and only you, you’re the only one for me baby.”

You let out a sigh of relief as you wrap your arms around your girlfriend. You remove your forehead that was still resting against Scarlett’s, you move so you could nuzzle your face into her neck.

Scarlett gently tightens her arms around you, she placed a kiss on top of your head. She tells you that she loves you over and over again while she holds you in her arms.


End file.
